1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a system of focal scanning aids which help the reader in training his eye motion and reading habits to maximize comprehension and speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many studies have been made which indicate that maximum input of knowledge from written material is achieved by controlled eye scanning where the eye scans a single column of printed material and scans a plurality of lines at a time. This invention is directed to an aid which trains the eye and mind to operate in that manner to maximize the rate of information received.